


Imitating Art

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Artists, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor agrees to model for a handsome stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imitating Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts).



> I don't really do requests as such, but since the lovely JaneDoe876 asked so nicely, I decided I would make an exception. Hope you like it, even though I went a little off-prompt!

"I'm an artist," he said and Thor struggled not to roll his eyes.

Artist. What did that even mean?

Well, obviously he knew what it meant, but it was still vague.

"Like, watercolours?" he asked.

"Sometimes. Mostly oils."

Thor nodded politely. He was perhaps rethinking this whole speed dating thing. No-one so far had been his type exactly and even though he had hope for this Loki guy, he still wasn't sure. He was attractive, certainly, and he seemed smart and funny, but Thor just... wasn't sure, that was all. He needed more time to get to know someone. This five-minute limit was stupid. And he felt like he didn't come across well, that his misgivings were obvious and would put people off even if he was interested.

He was therefore a bit surprised at the end that Loki had left his number and a note with the organiser.

"Please can I paint you?"

\--

Loki adjusted his lighting for what felt like the hundredth time. He just wanted it to be right.

The moment he'd seen Thor, he knew he was just right for this project. And, thankfully, Thor had agreed to it and was standing in his bedroom, waiting to model. He couldn't have wished for better.

"The concept is the hidden softness in masculinity," he said. "So, you know, I wanted big, tough looking guys, but I'm going to paint you in... Well, not pin-up, but in a more typically feminine way. Bringing out something more gentle."

Thor was looking curiously at some of the sketches of the other models that he had lying around. Friends of friends, mostly, or boyfriends of them. One lying on his front with his ankles demurely crossed and knees bent, one with his arms draped over the pillow, one looking away, lips just parted as though in a sigh.

"These are really good," he said.

"Thanks. The actual paintings look better. I can be a bit more imaginative with them than with the preliminary work."

He wasn't going to mention that he'd carefully hidden the finished ones. He couldn't risk Thor changing his mind if he saw them.

Thor took off his jacket.

"So, how do you want me?"

Loki tried not to bite his lip with desire as he asked Thor to kneel up on the bed, his spine arched to push out his chest and arms behind his back, turning his head a little to the side. Coy. Sweet. Tempting. His fingers brushed through Thor's beard as he adjusted the angle, almost making him shiver.

Oh, yes. He was perfect.

"Are you going to be able to hold that?" he asked. "I don't want you to strain yourself."

"I'm OK. Done lots of squats in my time. Built up my leg stamina."

For a while, the only sound was the scratch of Loki's pencil, rough lines, just the basics. He focused on the curve of Thor's shoulders, the swell of his pectoral muscles, the coiled strength in his thighs.

"You can talk, if you want," he said eventually.

"Won't that distract you?"

"Actually, I find it makes me more fluid."

A little moment of quiet and then...

"What made you go speed dating? Looking for models?"

"Er... No, just looking for someone new. Different. Someone I could connect with."

"And did you? Find someone?"

"Nope. I don't think five minutes is enough time."

"Me neither."

Another pause.

"So what do you do, Thor? I didn't have time to ask."

"I study meteorology. Weather, you know. Clouds and so on."

"Tell me about it."

It was nice to let Thor's voice wash over him, talking about his passion for forecasting and disaster prevention, climate science, his voice deep and smooth and soothing. It helped if the models talked. It made them more natural and relaxed.

"Sorry," Thor said suddenly as Loki was flexing his hand a few sketches later. "I've been talking for ages."

"It's interesting. I liked listening to you. But I need to pace myself these days. Used to have a terrible habit of letting my hands get too cramped and not resting them enough. Do you... want some food? I have frozen pizza if that's OK."

He almost didn't expect Thor to agree, but he couldn't deny being pleased when he did.

\--

It became a routine. Thor would arrive at Loki's place on a Thursday evening and pose and chat nonsense while Loki sketched. He knew Loki was listening because he asked questions and laughed and responded. It was nice. Comfortable.

But what really enchanted him was the look of concentration. Loki was very attractive, he'd noticed that right away, the second he saw him, but when he was drawing he was achingly handsome. His eyes were so sharp, like he was looking beyond the physical world somehow. He would bite his lower lip in a way that spoke right to Thor's gut, made him want to find out if that mouth was as soft as it looked.

When Loki had done enough, they would eat and keep chatting, sometimes in his kitchen but more usually in his living room, art supplies and references scattered everywhere. Thor was curious to see the final paintings, but apparently Loki had already put the rest of them in storage in the basement of the gallery he was showing in. They were the final project of his art degree, the work that would be judged for most of his grade.

"No-one's allowed to see them," he said. "Not until the graduate showcase. I'll lose my nerve if I get a second opinion too soon."

Once the sketches were finished, Thor was worried that he'd no longer be welcome to visit, but Loki kept making dinner for him and he started to bring beer or wine, making Loki take breaks from his work. He loved the smell of the oils, the little smudges of paint on Loki's skin... In fact, he thought about Loki's skin often. He wanted to touch, feel, taste... But no, they were friends. He didn't want to risk jeopardising that.

Loki banned him from the bedroom where he was doing the painting and seemed vaguely evasive when Thor asked about the exhibition. He was so modest.

But that didn't matter. Thor would just surprise him.

\--

The free fizz was not settling well in Loki's stomach. He had spent the morning hanging his work, changing his mind about the order dozens of times.

His painting of Thor was the centerpiece. Of that, he was certain. But he wasn't sure at all of the order of the rest of them.

Still unsatisfied but knowing he was just fussing, he'd gone to see his classmates' work and he just... He didn't fit. Oils, portraits, no-one else had done something so traditional. So dull. They'd used reclaimed materials to make important points or made beautiful things in new ways. They had things to say. He felt cheap, for all that he was demonstrating skill and technique. His work was classless and gaudy. Critics would hate it. Teachers would hate it, he knew. He hadn't been imaginative enough. He was retreading old ground.

It would all be over soon. That was all he could say to himself.

\--

_In this series of paintings, Loki Laufeyson explores gender and sexuality in the framework of artistic and cultural norms, reappropriating traditionally feminine poses and attire and translating them onto stereotypically idealised male figures._

It hadn't been difficult to find out when the graduate exhibition was. They were desperate for visitors, even though entry was free. Thor just walked past the art school every day until he saw a poster.

He looked politely at all the other students' work, each one in a different corner, not really feeling like he understood most of it, but he was really here to support Loki. He had a kind of vision, an idea of finding Loki standing alone and sneaking up on him, seeing him smile, seeing him so proud to show off his work.

It was romantic, in his mind. Somewhere in it, Loki would kiss him. He wasn't quite sure how that would come about, but he wanted it.

He heard a distinct giggle up ahead as he headed for the next alcove and stopped in the doorway, stunned.

The pictures... The men in the pictures... All of them were wearing lingerie.

Thor stared. He saw drawings he recognised - the dark one, looking coyly over his shoulder, clad in tight sky-blue lacy panties. The big guy, nipples peeking out over the top of a white corset as he lounged among pillows. The man with the bulky arms, wrapped around his chest as though shy, barely hiding the shining black silk of a bra...

He walked unsteadily towards a group of people - women, mainly - knowing what he would see. Unable to resist looking.

It was himself, somehow looking both confident and unsure, his stance very submissive and open but a smile lingering about his lips, knowing and teasing, inviting the viewer to come closer, to touch perhaps.

And the outfit...

Stockings clung to his thighs, thick bands around them and garters holding them onto a scarlet belt. The matching underwear was bulging, straining, like he was hard within its confines. He had no bra, but there was a red ribbon tied in a bow around his neck, like a choker or a gift tag, his hair tucked behind his ear.

It was so strange to see himself like this. He'd had no idea this was the project. Loki had imagined this onto him, had guessed how he looked beneath his clothes and painted it and hung it up for everyone to see...

And he looked good.

His own reaction surprised him, but seeing this picture, he felt desirable. Attractive in a way he wasn't used to. Glancing a little at the women gathered around, he realised that they weren't laughing at it. They were admiring it, sharing their interest with one another and giggling. They thought he looked... sexy.

Unsure quite what to make of this revelation, Thor turned around and met Loki's eyes across the room.

\--

Thor was not meant to be here. Why on earth was he here?!

Loki could feel his cheeks heating up, almost angry that Thor had dared to come here, had invaded his domain almost.

And now Thor would be angry, furious, embarrassed... He'd feel violated. Oh, why hadn't he asked? Why had he painted him as though he was aroused by the whole situation? Thor didn't think of him in a sexual way, or at least he didn't seem to, and Loki had successfully hidden his little crush and now it was all ruined...

Before he even knew what he was doing, he'd slammed down his plastic cup on the reception table and fled out of the gallery.

\--

Thor couldn't deny being perplexed. He'd wanted to congratulate Loki, to take his lead from the painting and flirt a little. Maybe this could develop into... something. He didn't understand why Loki had run.

And he couldn't get the painting out of his head. He didn't think of himself as particularly vain, though he took care of his body, but he was intrigued by how good he had looked. Was that how Loki saw him? Or how he wanted to see him at least?

He was curious, he told himself. That was all. That was why he found himself, beer in hand, looking at a lingerie site later that evening, looking at the prices and sizes. So many varieties... What even was a dernier? How many of them did he need?

A few drinks later and he'd clicked purchase. Just to sate his curiosity. That was all.

Nothing more than that.

\--

There was someone at the door.

Loki looked up from the couch nest he'd made out of takeaway boxes and angry sketches. He'd tried to get out of it, even managing to shower that morning, but the time had marched onwards to when Thor normally arrived and...

And now there was someone at the door.

He dragged himself upright and staggered through, opening the door a crack.

"Hi," Thor said, sounding nearly shy. "Can I come in?"

Loki stepped back, letting him enter, but didn't know what to say. Thor coughed lightly, awkwardly.

"So, er... The exhibition was great. Unexpected, but great. I... I really liked it."

"Thanks."

Thor was antsy, fidgeting, nervous. And then he reached into his pocket, bringing out a bright red ribbon.

"I was hoping you could help me with something," he said.

Loki reached out and took it, sure that he was dreaming as Thor kicked off his shoes, shrugging off his coat and then his shirt.

And then a deep breath before he undid his jeans and pushed them down.

Loki gasped. There wasn't much else he could do. It was like his painting had come to life, looking at him with hope and fear combined.

"I couldn't get the ribbon on," he said, dropping to his knees and holding his hair out of the way. "Help me?"

He was definitely dreaming this. He had to be. He approached with trembling hands, wrapping the ribbon carefully around Thor's throat, tying it in a bow, gasping when Thor's hands suddenly ran up the back of his thighs and pulled him closer, nuzzling at him through his clothes.

"Hah..." Loki panted. "Oh..."

"Is this OK? Can I...?"

"Bed."

It was a strange feeling, kissing Thor. His hands fell onto warm, naked skin, a little sigh escaping as Thor eased him backwards, lowering him gently onto the bed and peeling off his trousers and underwear with something close to reverence.

Loki caught sight of the bulge between Thor's legs, the slight damp spot on the satin, and moaned.

\--

His gamble had paid off. Loki was here and moaning and beautiful, so turned on by this. And Thor wanted so badly to please him.

He laid his hands on Loki's hips, pinning him in place, and took his cock between his lips. A strangled shout, an attempted thrust as Loki's body reacted. And that just drove Thor wilder.

He went further, tried harder, taking the whole length and looked up to find Loki peering down at him. What a sight he must be. On all fours, bent low with the shiny underwear only barely covering his ass. He shimmied a little and Loki laughed, though his cock twitched.

"Like what you see?" Thor asked, making sure his breath ghosted over Loki's skin.

"Yeah. Yeah, I love what I'm seeing."

Thor hummed a little smugly as he got back to it, licking and sucking, every reaction going straight to his groin.

\--

He was going to die, clearly. He was going to be killed by arousal. The sight, the sounds, the feeling... Thor was bent over him wearing his fantasy outfit. And he'd been so hard wearing it...

Just the thought of that helped him along, trying to roll his hips as Thor held him effortlessly still.

"Gonna come... Ah, fuck..."

He expected Thor to pull off, but it just seemed to make him more determined, more keen to make him spill, swallowing it afterwards without a thought.

Loki panted and reached for him, shoving one thigh between his legs.

"I want you to come in them. Please."

\--

Thor's heartbeat echoed in his head, realising what Loki wanted and pulling him close. It almost surprised him that he had absolutely no reservations about this, none at all.

He rolled his hips, feeling the delicious slip-slide of the silky fabric against his cock, the firmness of Loki's flesh against him, still half dressed and denying him glimpses of that skin he coveted so much.

And then Loki was kissing him again, so sure now, and Thor moaned, rutting harshly against him until he came right in the panties, just as Loki wanted.

The kisses grew softer, Loki's hands exploring now, gentle, fingers skimming across the top of the stockings and running up the garters, round over his back.

"So..." Thor tried.

"So," Loki replied.

They both laughed, unsure what to say.

"Do you think these will come clean? The... briefs. I like them. They make me feel nice."

Loki looked away, walking his fingers up Thor's chest.

"Well... if they're ruined, I suppose I'll just have to buy you new ones."

Thor grinned. This had worked out better than he could have dreamed.

\--

"A B?!" Loki shrieked a few weeks later, clutching a newly opened envelope. "A fucking B? How dare they?"

Thor shushed him gently, wrapping his arms around him from behind, nasty paint-spattered dressing gown notwithstanding.

"Come on, a B is good," he said gently, carefully avoiding making a joke about giving Loki a D if he wanted it. "Besides, what do art critics know anyway? Yours was obviously the most aesthetic work there."

Loki leant back, enjoying the warmth.

"You think so?"

"Know so. You have the best eye for beauty. You've certainly made me prettier than ever before."

He kissed Loki's neck, soft and gentle.

"You know," Loki said thoughtfully. "I do have something new for you to model for me. If you want to."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, you'll like it. There's ruffles involved. And I have it on good authority that it's going to rain all day long."

Thor let himself be led back to the bedroom. An invitation to watch Loki paint was not to be sniffed at.

Especially when he was in charge of scheduling breaks.


End file.
